


"Who's the father?"

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sneaky tricks of envier, Thorinduil wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil saved Thorin Oakenshield after the final fight with Azog the Defiler.<br/>After a while the dwarves and the elves have signed the agreement of peace, and the two kings became solid confirmation of this union and have effected a marriage.   <br/>Thorin Oakenshield always felt strongly obliged to Thranduil for saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes love takes unusual forms. It brings a surprising fruit. Surprising for everyone as it is not expected to be this way….)))

It’s been five years since Thorin and Thranduil got married.   
Still that great event brought some sort of fuss around their kingdoms. To tell the truth there were few enthusiastic supporters of their marriage, but Thorin was firm in his decision as he strove by heart and soul to enliven his elven dream and wished to behold the dearest face of his beloved every morning opening his eyes. It looked like the Elven King almost didn’t mind facing the morning eye to eye and dwell in Dwarvish Kingdom as it turned to be. He loved to be Thorin’s cherished treasure and adored to pay often visits to royal treasure hoard. Its sizes were really impressive compared to his small elvish one.  
Though almost no one understood their strange union thinking that was just queer fancy of the King of Erebor for the same cranky but elven creature they didn’t care at all and lived at full steam.  
For two beloveds five years passed like a moment. During this period they wasted no time, in fact they did not have spare time as they spent it, enjoying it together.   
And then the sixth year came and still they were not satiated with each other, keeping that passionate fire burning in their hearts. It felt like each new year started a brand new stage in their lives and relations. Of course there were not only happy days for them as the Elven King was famous for his fidgety, infant-spoilt nature. The Dwarf King came to this conclusion right after he had conversation with him in Mirkwood during his Quest of Erebor. But he preferred ignoring this fact and furthermore he always kept in mind that he is his partner’s debtor for life saving.   
So all in all this current year was not exclusion for rich events.   
The both kings seemed to start a new life cycle side by side.  
They were more than happy, discovering each other again from different sides. And each day was like a first time for them. In two words the kings were falling in and out of love, making new starts.  
During the day they were solving a lot of urgent matters in their kingdoms. Some of them demanded their presence, some not, but after all in the end of each day they felt tired and only night could compensate their lust for each other.  
They were rather inventive. Especially the King of Mirkwood. He was that flame igniting mind who imagined and knew the way all this stuff probably should be.   
Thorin always took it for granted. Nevertheless he liked insatiable Thranduil. He liked to give him pleasure the way he wanted to be pleased. It was the best reward for Thorin to see his beloved treasure happy.   
Night after night they happily fell into embracing calming sleep that gave them rest from passionate stormy insanity which gripped them head-over-heels.   
Thranduil was always the first one who fell asleep. And Thorin always carefully cuddled his lover.  
They were more than exhausted, staying skin to skin in bed, breathless and blissful. Indulging in non-stopping amusements they often forgot to take a shower after they made love to each other and fell into slumber as they were.  
***  
The events described in this story took place between the fifth and the sixth years of their family life.  
One night Thorin announced he had a present for his precious king.  
To say exactly he sought out for some special surprise for Thranduil and Bard from Dale turned up at hand accidentally on purpose. He told the Dwarf King about one skillful girl he knew that was an experienced specialist in stimulating massage. He assured Thorin that the Elven King would be crazy about her as she is a master of pleasing. The Dwarf King hugely hesitated at first and denied this idea of Bard. But that one was stubborn and declared that it was a great honor for him to see the Elven King happy. He promised to arrange everything himself and Thorin was only to wait for the girl to come to their place.  
The Dwarf recklessly agreed to this deal and he suspected nothing.  
So when the girl from Bard came to him and asked to prepare wine and dine he did all she desired.  
The Dwarf King brought some wine and fruit on a silver tray into their royal chamber. And after the both beloved have shared their table Thorin asked his King to put a black silken blindfold over his eyes.  
Thranduil suddenly smirked.  
“Is that something new for me, nin meleth?”  
Thorin paused for a minute.  
“Yes. Special for you, miz duzkak!”  
And then pushed him a little forward turning his face to the bed.  
The Dwarf King silently opened the door and invited someone to come in.   
Thranduil strained his ears, trying to understand what was going on.  
A girl, fair and slim tiptoed to the bed and kneeled before the King of Mirkwood.  
“Thorin, is that you, my precious?” Thranduil murmured, licking his thirsty lips.  
Thorin kept silence only nodding to the girl that it was time to start.   
But right that moment he felt rather strange, really strange, hard to explain exactly what it was but it felt like a light intoxication. Seems the wine was too heady and it flew to his head. The Dwarf King rubbed his forehead and eyes trying to evade this queer sensation and felt even giddier, he was about to lose his consciousness. When next minute Thorin opened his eyes he understood that he understands nothing.   
“What’s the fuck???” uttered he, not recognizing his own voice that sounded like some alienated one and stared in stunned state at the massage specialist kneeled before his beloved.  
The girl carefully loosened Thranduil’s breeches and took the king’s cock into her mouth. Her skillful tongue made elf to tense up and moan. She was licking and sucking it like a lollipop.  
“Oh, Thorin! That is quite fascinating beginning… ” approved Thranduil.  
Thorin smirked and sat near the girl then starting to stroke her nipples for some unknown reason, completely unaware what was going on.  
“You really find that fascinating?” he cleared his voice.  
“Oh, yeah! You know how to make me mad using your dwarvish charms!” Thranduil grinned broadly from ear to ear and tried to bend down, stretching his long slender hands to Thorin.  
“Hey, hey! Keep straight!” warned him the Dwarf King.  
Thranduil moaned loudly as the girl started to grip his aroused flesh over and over with her hand.  
That moment Thorin freed her nipples and pushed her away from Thranduil.  
He turned his beloved face to him and kissed him madly, slightly biting his lips along with it.  
Thranduil put out his hands forward again, trying to press Thorin to his excited body but the dwarf was quicker and he gave him a light poke in the ribs. The Elven King’s collapsed onto featherbed.  
He could not even pull himself together and the moment was lost. The girl quickly hopped on his erected cock, making him shudder all of a sudden.  
Further actions of Thorin were impossible to estimate clearly because he treated environs not soberly as his mind was a complete confusion.  
The Dwarf King approached the girl from behind and moved apart her pale thighs. His thick and hardened cock was here to fuck the girl’s ass. He penetrated roughly causing the girl to lose her breath and kept his hand on her lips not permitting her to make any sound.  
They both leaned heavily on Thranduil sinking him deeply into featherbed.  
“You are so strong today, nin meleth!” cried out lustily Thranduil and gasped for breath when Thorin doubled his efforts in girl’s fucking.  
The King of Mirkwood moaned out loud and spasmodically dug his fingernails into bed’s linen. Those hard frictions really made him crazy.  
He was not alone in his feelings.  
It was really hard for the girl to keep silence. This pleasurable fucking turned to be so grandiose.   
She even bit Thorin by accident one time.  
“Ouch!” Thorin couldn’t restrain himself.  
“What was that?” he heard Thranduil’s worried voice.  
“Time to change places, dear!” said Thorin taking out his wet erected cock from the girl’s ass. He took her off the Elven King’s body.  
The girl was shivering from pleasure.   
Thorin pushed her aside and helped Thranduil to get up.  
The girl made her way back to the bed on her tottering legs.   
Next moment Thranduil’s hands gripped the girl’s rear and spanked it harshly.  
He pushed his hardened cock into her vagina.  
The Elven King was really amazed how well his companion was moisturized now. He did not fail to use this situation properly.   
“Yeah, it’s the very way I like it, nin meleth!” He smirked sending hard frictions and penetrating deeper and deeper into wetty hole.  
The girl shuddered from pleasure when king’s groin hit her thighs over and over again.  
“Yeah, you are so sweet and flexible dear, I’ve never imagined that you can be sooooo cool!” Thranduil has panted for breath when the girl started to return his frictions with her body.  
He seemed to be very fond of this thing.  
After some series of hard frictions Thranduil understood he was too close to catch his orgasm.  
“Thorin, I’m coming!!!” he barely uttered this and felt his cock exploding and shooting cum.   
He began panting frequently and after leaned on the girl’s back feeling exhausted.  
Thorin understood it was his time to join the process.  
He embraced Thranduil’s rear and shoved his erected cock into his beloved’s hole.  
Thranduil yelled in terror.  
“AHHH! Thorin??? You’re scaring me!!!” The Elven King was taken by surprise and tried to get rid of the blindfold.  
“What the hell is going on here?” there was some annoyance in his voice.  
“You don’t like my present, do you?” Thorin was little upset.  
Thranduil has managed to take off the blindfold at last.  
His sapphire eyes were wide open and he was shifting his eyes speechlessly from the naked girl who was lying along the bed with her bottom up to looking guilty Thorin.  
“I was sure you would like my present…” Thorin was smiling foolishly.  
Thranduil continued casting angry glances on his beloved. The jealousy flooded him over.   
“You know I love YOU!!! Not the girls! Do you understand it???” Thranduil felt betrayed.  
Thorin raised his hands up in exclamation.  
“That was a present for you! A new feeling, new experience! I thought you might like it!”  
“Thorin!” The Elven King was breathing irritatingly. “I have a grown-up son. I know the taste of woman already!”  
“I know, I know.” tried to interrupt him Thorin. “I understand that sounds mad and I also don’t desire to share my body with no one except you my LOVE, but this girl can give pleasure to the both of us! We can be together with her and yet will not be parted with each other.” he assured him firmly not grasping clearly why he was telling all these things to Thranduil. He simply wished to please his beloved.  
Thranduil was anxiously biting his lips.  
“I do not wish to please the girl!” responded he in stubborn voice.  
Thorin sighed heavily again.   
“You do not understand! I will please YOU not the girl!”   
The Dwarf King roughly pulled off the languid girl from the bed and put her in the middle of them.  
Thranduil made a face.  
“That is…” Thorin had the girl’s legs apart and placed her onto his waist, shoving his hardened cock into her vagina.  
“Please join me!” he invited his elven beloved.  
Thranduil wasn’t satisfied as Thorin’s plan wasn’t still obvious for him, but obeyed.  
The girl cried loudly and moaned once she felt she was firmly gripped from the both sides and caught in trap with pleasurable frictions.   
Each of the kings worked for himself trying to imagine vividly they were fucking one another that moment. Their sweaty bodies were shaking in ecstasy.  
The girl reached her orgasm twice sending her shiver to their burning cocks. It was too hot for her. The doubled vibration followed from the both sides.  
First Thorin started panting very often and burst into pleasant growing blow of orgasm.  
Thranduil followed him in a second.   
They both clutched the poor girl with their strong bodies.   
“I think we need to free our little lady.” the voice of Thorin was still weak from this speedy race.  
Thranduil nodded tiredly.  
The girl was hardly alive, she was pale and speechless.  
“Poor thing!” Thorin stroked her hair with care. “Have a rest!” He laid her down on the bed and covered with blanket.  
She dropped asleep at once.  
Thranduil laughed out loud all of a sudden.  
Thorin immediately turned to his companion.  
“You are a foxy little creature! Once I thought you liked this lassie more than me. But as I see you still feel guilty…” Thranduil came closer to him.  
“That makes me think you really wanted to surprise me. There I should say I was really frustrated by this surprise, my dear Dwarf King, notwithstanding you made all the efforts.”  
He took Thorin’s chin with his hand keeping his lucent azure eyes on him.  
“Do not make me frustrated, nin meleth! Nothing can come between us until I’m alive!” The Elven King gave his hot kiss to confused Thorin.  
His kiss was like a dumb call.  
Thorin couldn’t resist his elven beloved’s charms. His knees have nearly buckled. He couldn’t stand it any longer.  
Thranduil pressed his naked body to Thorin’s one.   
“I really go crazy when you’re kissing me this way, miz duzkak!” whispered softly Thorin.  
“I know!” the Elven King sent him cunning, triumphant smile.  
“Let’s do it again only two of us together ….” suggested Thorin, feeling like his consciousness became clearer, wine began weathering.  
The Elven King only made a purring sound in response.   
“You got the keys from my heart, nin meleth! Top or bottom?” Thranduil forwarded his partner to the bed.  
“Either is well! Take all my love tonight!” pleaded Thorin. “You know how much I want you.”   
His words sent tons of fire to Thranduil’s heart.  
The stormy lust overwhelmed the both kings. They collapsed onto the bed and it seemed to jump up with the sleeping girl on it.  
The two kings enjoyed their love again & again and even time has died for them.   
They broke away from each other when it was nearly dawn.  
“You are a great lover, nin meleth!” confessed Thranduil.  
“The same as you, miz duzkak!” Thorin gave him a soft kiss, cuddling his Elven King. He stroked his long ash silky hair and nuzzled to it.   
“You smell flowers and berries!” said he tiredly.  
Thranduil turned his head to him and tasted his lips with a sly smile on his lips.  
“And you smell dwarvish!”  
Thorin raised his brows in astonishment.  
“I mean very courageous and…sexy.” squeezed him passionately Thranduil.  
“Ahh?” Thorin only smiled softly at this compliment.  
“I’ve been greatly fucked by you, I plan to black out myself!” yawned Thranduil.  
“The pleasure was mine.” agreed Thorin, kissing his soft lips. “Good night, miz duzkak!”  
Thranduil murmured something inarticulate to his lover and fell asleep in a moment.  
All Thorin could do is to hug him more tightly and dropped asleep as well. He felt weary and overexcited.   
The daybreak was so close and three of them were sleeping like logs. But then the two kings were suddenly awakened with a strange, ecstatic noise.   
First there came annoyed voice of Thranduil.  
“I told you not to fuck the girl! You are totally mine, dwarf!” he angrily hissed and gritted his teeth in his sleep.   
“I won’t.” replied sleepy Thorin in the darkness. “I mean that’s not me who’s making anything. I’m just behind your rear, Your Majesty!”  
Thranduil couldn’t be patient to such impudence so he just jumped up on the bed, sparkling his eyes angrily.  
Thorin peered at unknown girl in front of them from Thranduil’s back. Who was she and how she turned to be in their bed? He didn’t remember a thing.  
And the girl was shaking spasmodically. Trembling in languor.   
“Who’s fucking the girl then?” blurted out puzzled Thranduil.  
“May be she’s dreaming of it?” Thorin tried to calm him down.  
Thranduil stared at him suspiciously.  
Thorin’s eyes were so tranquil and so seductive.  
Thranduil’s irritation was fading away quickly. He made an innocent face.  
“You mustn’t stare at me like this.” warned him Thorin in reprimanding tone. “You make my heart’s beating faster. I can’t stand it, you know. You’re torturing me with your glance!”  
Thranduil smirked; and narrow grin went broader first and then he was grinning from ear to ear.  
“I heard you talking you were right behind my rear?” asked he with lusty intonation. “I only see you’re sitting in front of me. That girl probably made you confuse the directions of my body.”   
Thorin silently understood his veiled hint.  
“Please turn your rear to me, Your Majesty!” pleaded he.   
Thranduil began twisting with satisfaction in the bed like a whirligig.  
Someone knocked on the door and interrupted their performance.  
“Miz uzbad, the breakfast is ready!” Balin called from the other side of the door.  
“Oh, not again please!” cried out hysterically Thranduil. “Why do these dwarves always mess with us when I’m here with you? No one can put his nose when we are in my chamber in Mirkwood.”  
“Sorry, miz duzkak!” responded Thorin, spanking his cheek and kissing him softly.  
“No! You can’t go. I won’t let you go! You should stay!” ordered loudly offended Thranduil. “You haven’t fucked me yet.”  
Thorin laughed out loud.  
“I’ve been busy only with it all night long, My dear Elven King!”  
“You’ve been fucking the girl don’t you remember?” jealously mentioned Thranduil.  
“If I don’t go they will “fuck me”. I’ve got a lot to do, my dear Majesty. I thought you had some urgent matter in Mirkwood, you told me yesterday, right? Something connected with your son, ah?” wondered Thorin, thinking over strange Thranduil’s words about some girl’s fucking.  
Thranduil snorted dissatisfied.  
“I have a day off today. Legolas will arrange everything.” The Elven King lay back on the pillows indifferently.  
“All right, Your Majesty! I think I can find spare minute for you.” gave up Thorin.  
Thranduil brows flew up with unfeigned interest. He stared at Thorin again, rising from the bed.  
“You won’t regret it I promise!” said he in exultant voice, his eyes shone with irresistible light.   
“I hope so! Oh, please don’t stare at me like this again, Mahal!” Thorin closed his eyes trying to avoid this attractive seductive vision.


	2. The fruit of love

It’s been about 9 months since that strange event happened.   
The week was close to its end when Thorin met Balin who was coming back to Erebor from Dale.  
Balin was sullen and suppressed with the news he had to tell to his king knowing that that thing would make him quite unhappy. Especially he was sure there certainly another man who would take it even more angrily. And Thranduil was that second one who would hurt his king after he knew the truth.  
That was the second thing he didn’t wish to happen.   
For one moment he thought if he won’t open his mouth that could save the situation. But suddenly he was tormented with his conscience.  
“Thorin!” he softly knocked at his king’s chamber door.  
It was too late and the whole Erebor was snoring peacefully in their beds.   
“Balin, is that you?” Thorin hoarsely yawned from the other side of the door.  
He opened it at last seeing a cheerless dwarf with a small candlestick in his hands.  
His lips were trembling and the eyes were so scary expressive.   
“Thranduil is sleeping, isn’t he?” asked Balin with shiver in his voice.  
“He has just fallen asleep.” Replied tiredly Thorin.  
Balin was impatient.  
“Hush then please. I don’t wanna him to hear the news.”  
Thorin frowned.  
“Something went wrong in Mirkwood?” guessed he.  
“Worse!” Balin shook his head.  
“Mahal! You scare me!” raised his tone Thorin. “Is that anything happened with Legolas after all? Is he ok?”  
Balin was quickly shaking his head.  
“Even worse!”  
“Mahal!” Thorin pulled himself out of the room and closed it quietly behind him.  
He leaned on it and stared worried at Balin.  
“OK. Blurt it out!” said he.  
Balin blushed and looked down.  
“Miz uzbad, the girl Bard foisted upon you and Thranduil is pregnant now.” announced he, avoiding looking at his king.  
“What? Ahh! Ohh! Hmm! How can this be?” Thorin’s thoughts flew like mad horses in various directions.  
“I was feeling the same, miz uzbad when I’ve heard the news!” confessed frankly Balin.  
Thorin closed his face with his palm for a moment.  
“I wish I’d never do this if I knew that would go this way!” he repented of his foolish action. “I must have said my firm NO to this scoundrel! I was so close to it! ” Thorin got angry with himself suddenly. “She fooled us the same way like he did. I’m sure she put something into that wine as I’ve been not myself after drinking it!” he flushed to the roots of his hair feeling horrid taste of filth, ashamed with his own vicious behavior though he remembered just little from that night. “Mahal! Thranduil will be furious I think. It’s such a shame!” Thorin tried to gather his thoughts but failed again.  
“WE need to do something with it Balin.” suggested quickly the Dwarf King. “Bring the girl here. We will tell Thranduil nothing.”  
Balin nodded obediently.  
“I wonder who might be a father of this child?” Thorin whispered. “If that me, Thranduil will be jealous again. That will be unbearable. If the father is Thranduil himself I think he will be not pleased either as he didn’t plan to have more children. Anyway let the girl come here and I will ask Thranduil some questions carefully. What a night!” he sighed deeply and returned wilted to his chamber.   
Balin grimly squeezed his long beard.  
Next morning Thorin woke up with a strong headache.  
Thranduil was very gentle and he tried to heal Thorin holding his hands on his temples. Repeating curing incantation he watched an awful torturing pain in the eyes of his beloved.  
Thranduil has done his best this time again and Thorin sighed out in relief leaning back on the pillows.  
“Thank you, miz duzkak!” he was grateful to his Elven King.  
Thranduil gifted him his broad smile.  
“The pleasure is mine, nin meleth!” the Elven King stooped to Thorin’s face and passionately kissed him.  
“We may continue praising me further!” he gave a playful wink at Thorin.  
Thorin perfectly understood his hint and smiled pleasantly in return.  
He pulled the Elven King closer to him and placed him on his back.  
Thranduil eagerly caught his partner’s hands.  
“No, I want to be a rider this time!” desired the Elven King and flushed.  
Thorin nodded, exchanging places with him.  
Thranduil clasped his hands around dwarf’s cock and licked it several times. He then took in entirely into his mouth and started sucking it.  
That sent shivers to whole Thorin’s body.  
Thranduil stopped for a second and watched Thorin’s blurring eyes.  
He saw immense lustful desire in them.  
“You want me to do this, nin meleth?” asked craving Thranduil.  
Thorin bit his lips, the words stuck inside of him.  
“Yes… Fuck me as you wish.” pleaded quietly the Dwarf King.  
It looked like Thranduil waited for his words with great eagerness, and smirked complacently.  
Next moment he started shaking Thorin’s cock in his hands making him tense.  
Thorin’s flesh was becoming hardened with each stroke.  
And Thranduil was strongly excited feeling Thorin’s breath violated greatly.   
It was that speechless signal to begin.  
Thranduil led Thorin’s hard cock into his hole and rapidly swallowed it.  
They both moaned, struck with sweet ecstasy.  
The Elven King began moving his buttocks forward and back, clenching Thorin’s hips with his knees.   
His own cock was getting harder rubbing against Thorin’s belly.  
Thorin stretched his hands forward and wrapped them around Thranduil’s erected flesh.  
“Oh, yeah, Thorin!” the Elven King gasped for air.  
The Dwarf King started squeezing and shaking it.  
Thranduil’s rhythm increased, he was trying to swallow all the length of the dwarvish cock.  
That brought him tremendous pleasure. He was moving fast, open-mouthed, sniffling, his head tilted back a little.  
Thorin also felt as his own cock started to burn inside Thranduil’s body.  
With each strike, with each friction he felt as his consciousness was flying away somewhere.  
Thranduil found the right point to please his dwarvish partner and himself, and was doing his teasing job very well.  
Thorin felt that he was ready to come, but he patiently waited for his king to come first.  
So erelong Thranduil panted and moaned passionately at last, feeling painful and pleasant orgasm approaching rapidly and then sent its shot, streaming down his cum into Thorin’s hands and on his belly.  
Thorin unleashed his own power, groaning hoarsely and moisturizing Thranduil’s body inside.   
Next moment sweaty Elven King fell onto his chest, breathless.  
Thorin found some strength to embrace his beloved.  
“You’ve been perfect, miz duzkak!” he whispered.  
Thranduil tickled his cheeks with his nose.   
“That was painfully pleasant fucking, nin meleth. I like that feeling of you being inside of me!” his voice was trembling from exhaustion.  
They both were lying embraced, sweaty and satisfied. In a few minutes later Thranduil dropped off as always.   
Thorin carefully moved sleeping Thranduil aside and covered him with silky sheet.  
He smiled warmly watching the way the Elven King had put his hand under his cheek and smacked his lips in a sweet dream. He was so childishly nice that moment.  
Thorin kissed his cheek gently and lay down beside him.  
The two kings slept their lunch over again. And after a while Thorin decided to talk with Thranduil about children. Thranduil was reading some book he took from the library.  
“You have a wonderful, loving son whom you can be proud of.” began Thorin. “Do you think in future, probably in some nearest future would you like to have more children?”  
Thranduil was really taken aback with this question so the book has almost dropped out of his hands.   
“Why are you asking me such strange questions?” he frowned, getting suspicious.  
“That was just obvious curiosity.” Thorin shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have children only nephews. That might be a very fascinating thing to be a father I think so.” confessed he honestly.  
Thranduil was smiling mysteriously at his statement.  
“Yes, Legolas is a very keen boy.” he tilted his head. “Unfortunately, sometimes he can be not obedient and that I suffer much of.” he mentioned in sorrow tone.  
“Especially I’m not satisfied with his decision for Tauriel. I forbade her to approach him. After Kili’s death Legolas soothed her too much and that thing aroused between them again! ” Thranduil clenched his fists angrily. His eyes were shooting lightings.   
“Let him have his own choice.” suggested Thorin.  
“He is my only son. I don’t wanna lose him!” complained Thranduil, remembering when Tauriel told him he had been obsessed with Oakenshield. “She is not a good match for him at all. The daughter of Elrond Arwen can be better for my son, I suppose. Legolas should be keen on her not on this elf maiden. Arwen is a rather lovely girl. I wish I’d have such a daughter.”   
Thorin smiled knowingly.  
“Remember when you came to Erebor to me before the Battle of the Five Armies I was shocked and bewildered when Gandalf said out loud that my love to you is a concern of all Middle Earth.”  
Thranduil laughed cheerfully.  
“Yeah, I remember that awkward moment. You’re standing on the top of the fortress and strangling that halfling. What’s his name, Bilbo I believe?”  
“Yes, Bilbo Baggins!” confirmed Thorin. “I mean no one knew how it would be, I mean future relations between us at that moment. That was all dim and unclear. Tauriel was in love with my nephew I think your son was suffering as there was unshared love from his side. Now when Kili is long gone she returned to Legolas.” explained Thorin.  
“I don’t wish to speak of her!” Thranduil raised his tone abruptly.   
Thorin shrugged his shoulders as he didn’t have a desire to argue with his beloved on this point.  
The main thing he wished to find out has been already known to him.  
***  
The week after this conversation has passed very quickly. Balin brought the girl from Dale as he promised to Thorin.   
There were only two persons who knew the girl was pregnant Thorin and Balin.  
Other dwarves saw some pregnant girl walking in the garden in twilight. No one was amazed.  
Two weeks later there finally came a strange outcome of this situation.  
Thorin and Thranduil were nicely chattering on the balcony after having a good lunch and planned to go horse-riding to the elven forest when their sweet tweeting has been broken impudently.   
Pale Bofur rushed up with all his haste to their place.  
“Miz uzbad! Please be quick! The girl is giving a birth to her child!” screamed he loudly.  
“What girl?” burst Thranduil in astonishment.  
Thorin’s thoughts messed in fever.  
“Balin’s baby!” murmured inarticulately he.  
Thranduil frowned suspiciously.  
They both ran after Bofur to the chamber where the girl was moaning from the birth pangs.  
She was surrounded with scurrying dwarf women, who tried to alleviate her suffering.  
As soon as Thranduil saw the girl (his beloved’s present) Thorin immediately noticed that the Elven King’s face has been distorted with some indescribable feelings. It was pale and speechless at first and then turned to red and mad, his eyes wide open and infuriated and half-opened mouth, ready to scream the worst curses.  
He seemed to explode any moment.  
The girl cried loudly, suffering from the birth pangs.   
“I kill you, Thorin Oakenshield!” cried together with her angered Thranduil to Thorin who was standing on the opposite side of him.   
His voice flooded in girl’s scream.  
“Breath and push it!” ordered one of the dwarf women to the girl, helping her.  
The girl cried again in pain and panted frequently.  
Thranduil was on fire, torturing Thorin with devastating jealousy.  
Thorin was watching him strained and frantically tried to find the right words he could say to his beloved, to explain how it all happened, but nothing appropriate came to mind and he looked bewildered and dismayed.  
“I kill you!” repeated loudly the Elven King and his phrase was suppressed with girl’s cry again.  
Balin watched the two kings’ confrontation scene pulling his beard down anxiously all the time.  
“Oh, it’s a girl!” joyfully exclaimed one of the dwarf women giving a small creature to embarrassed Balin.   
Thorin and Thranduil suddenly forgot everything and came closer to Balin to see the baby.  
“Oh, she has got your nose!” jealously mentioned Thranduil to Thorin.  
Thorin smiled softly.  
“And she took your eyes and ears!” joked the Dwarf King, trying to diffuse the situation.  
Suddenly all of them stared at big furry feet of the baby.  
A sudden flash burst in Thorin’s mind when he remembered their strange night.  
“Bilbo! I was sure that’s his mischief!” roared resentfully Thorin.  
“I knew this furry halfling put his hands to this matter!” said mockingly Thranduil.  
“Not sure there were only hands!” maliciously noticed Balin.  
Thranduil got furious once he heard this remark so he gifted Thorin his wrathful jealous glance and left the room without saying a word.  
“You’d better adopt this baby!” quickly whispered Thorin to Balin and rushed after the huffy Elven King.  
Thranduil was moving very rapidly. His mantle was fluttering in the air behind his back.  
Thorin was running along the passages after his disgruntled elven beloved.  
He was lucky to catch the Elven King’s hand near the door of their chamber.  
Thranduil looked infuriated as Thorin’s thoughtless behavior enraged him extremely.   
“I’m returning to Mirkwood!” claimed anxiously he. “I don’t wish to stay here any longer!”   
Thorin nodded, understanding.  
“Please forgive me, miz duzkak!” he squeezed Thranduil’s hand firmly.  
Thranduil was shivering from his wrath.  
His eyes became darker.   
“You’ve betrayed me, Thorin Oakenshield!” gloated the Elven King.  
Thorin couldn’t imagine the thing that would really cease all this stuff.   
And nothing better came to him than to attack his partner suddenly. So he pushed furious Thranduil to the wooden door and pressed his lips against his own ones.  
Thranduil was taken by surprise and he opened his eyes widely, gazing at him stunned.  
“What mmm…are you…mmm…doing?” he tried to resent and push Thorin aside.  
The Dwarf King in his turn began to grope Thranduil’s back, squeezing his buttocks and pulling him closer to himself.  
Thranduil was struggling wildly.  
“I’m trying to deserve your forgiveness, Your Majesty!” Thorin drew Thranduil’s legs up on his hips.  
The Elven King laughed maliciously.  
“Can’t believe my ears!”   
Thorin stopped his efforts.  
“Your jealousy is killing me.” he emphasized unpleasantly.  
“Me too!” confessed the offended Elven King. “If you want to deserve my forgiveness…” he looked down blushed to the ears. “You have to please me greatly... Fuck me, Thorin Oakenshield! Fuck me the way like you never fucked me before!” demanded he audaciously.  
“You’ve told it yourself!” warned Thorin caught in trap by his desire and feeling his own pulsating cock down.  
Then he unceremoniously dragged Thranduil into their chamber and pushed him to the bed.  
Thranduil quickly freed himself off his clothes and reached out to Thorin.  
The Dwarf King however had another plan. He turned Thranduil’s rear to him and pushed him on his knees rudely, thrusting in him.  
Thranduil yelled in pain.  
“Like this you wanted?!?” harshly blurted out Thorin, squeezing the Elven King’s buttocks and leaving red traces on his gentle pale skin.  
Thranduil hissed in anger.   
Thorin pulled his buttocks in sides and went deeper into his partner’s hole, pushing it even harder.  
“OH MY GOSH!!!! Thorin, you’ll kill me!!!” screamed Thranduil with tremendous dismay in his voice.  
Thorin only smirked in response.   
“It’s the first time I’m asking you to forgive me.” replied he.  
“I won’t forgive you!” snarled Thranduil furiously.  
Thorin spanked the Elven King’s buttocks, and then sent them both onto the bed.  
He pressed Thranduil’s wrists to the surface and continued fucking him in a violently mad rhythm.  
Thranduil was so hot inside; Thorin could hardly restrain himself from stopping it.  
The Elven King moaned again. This time his anxiety was replaced with excitement.  
“Please forgive me.” panted Thorin into Thranduil’s ear.  
“I mm.. not.. nnot go..ing to do…do this!” Thranduil’s head was bumping against the pillows forward and back.  
Thorin suddenly pulled out his cock and turned Thranduil’s body to his front roughly. He caught that enormous lust in his eyes, his lips were pleading speechlessly to take him immediately. But he himself not uttered a word.  
The Dwarf King pulled the Elven King’s legs to his shoulders and thrust in him again.  
Thranduil has groaned loudly and shivered ardently in arousal, digging his fingernails into the linen.  
Thorin started to push harder watching the Elven King’s face flushing and beaming with lustful delight.  
He tried to do his best to gratify his beloved and he knew quite right what could please him most of all.   
And with each next hard push he beheld as Thranduil’s bad temper was changing.   
Thranduil suddenly spread his hands forward moving apart his buttocks for Thorin to delve even deeper.  
The Dwarf King smirked slightly at his gesture.  
He penetrated deeper as Thranduil wanted sending shiver to his burning cock.   
Realizing that his climax was so close he strongly clung his fingers to Thranduil’s buttocks.   
“I…I… ask you to forgive me!” he cried in breathless voice, started panting and moaned in pleasure ceasing this mad rhythm and sent his cum into Thranduil’s hole.   
“Yes…yes…Oh, yeah!” moaned Thranduil after him.  
His erected cock was shooting cum as well.  
Thorin fell down face close to the Elven King, tired and sweaty.  
“That means I’m forgiven, Your Majesty?” he was trying to regain his breath.  
Thranduil happily closed his eyes and gave him a cunning smile.  
“You are…” barely audible whispered he.  
Exhausted Thorin embraced Thranduil in blissfulness and fell asleep at once.  
***  
Next morning they were friendly chattering as if nothing happened and had their lunch in the bed.  
They laughed together remembering last night.  
“So, Balin decided to be a father to this creature?” Thranduil grinned sardonically.  
Thorin nodded.  
“Yes. He was very happy to adopt this girl considering he is very fond of us both and Bilbo. She took a lot from three of us.” he joked.  
The Dwarf King kissed his Elven King gently.  
“If you just imagine for example that you will love a woman. You’d prefer to love an elf maiden or a dwarf maiden? wondered Thorin.   
“An elf maiden for sure!” without a hesitation responded Thranduil.  
“Why for sure?”  
“Don’t like women with beards!” laughed merrily the Elven King.  
Thorin smiled kindly at him. Thank Aulë this tainted history was forgotten.


End file.
